teen_justicefandomcom-20200214-history
Roderick Meeks
}}|display: none;| |}} text-align:center; font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; box-shadow: 0 -3px 7px 0px #000049 inset, 0 -11px 9px 4px #0001CB inset, 0 3px 3px 0px #0001CB inset,0 4px 10px 1px #339BFC inset, 0px -32px 28px -17px white inset; background:#000BDF;" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" } | Portrayed by | style=" }| Jordan Smith |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| }} text-align:center; font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; box-shadow: 0 -3px 7px 0px #000049 inset, 0 -11px 9px 4px #0001CB inset, 0 3px 3px 0px #0001CB inset,0 4px 10px 1px #339BFC inset, 0px -32px 28px -17px white inset; background:#000BDF;" | Character information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Full name | style=" }| Roderick Meeks |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Personality | style=" }| kind, soft-spoken, laid back, level headed, strong, charming, blunt, serious, supportive |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Occupation | style=" }| Student |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Alignment | style=" }| Good |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Home | style=" }| 839 Wispering Lane |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Allies | style=" }| Erica, Selena, Portia, Robin, Dylan and Sam |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Likes | style=" }| Teen Justice |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Quote | style=" }| "So uhhh what should we do now?" |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| }} text-align:center; font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; box-shadow: 0 -3px 7px 0px #000049 inset, 0 -11px 9px 4px #0001CB inset, 0 3px 3px 0px #0001CB inset,0 4px 10px 1px #339BFC inset, 0px -32px 28px -17px white inset; background:#000BDF;" | Show Chronologically |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| First Appearance | style=" }| |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Last Appearance | style=" }| N/A |} |- | id="infoboxend" class="plainlinks" style="text-align:right;-moz-border-radius:15px;" | [Source] |} Roderick Meeks is a major character on Teen Justice. Roderick is an student of McMullan High School where he is a member of the Teen Justice. Biography S4= New Changes Sadie Hawkins Fight to The Finish Personality Roderick is at first glance, a sweet and quiet boy, who simply is trying to get by like everyone else. However, Roderick can also be a surprisingly defensive individual when either provoked or when around people who he finds himself comfortable with. It seems that due to him begin over-weight, Roderick has, at times, let that define him as a person, feeling that it makes him an outsider amongst others and that the only people who could truly understand him are others with their own forms of over-weights, such as when he thought that Erica really had a stutter. Roderick, for the most part however, tries to not let his blindness keep him down emotionally, but he finds it hard when his friends look down at him because of it. What hurt, Roderick will often react harshly, such as nearly ending his budding relationship with Erica upon learning she had no real stutter. He also feels deeply about things concerning his disability. Songs S4= ;Solos 2C9FEA6E00000578-3244320-image-a-1_1442903672985.jpg|Beautiful Things (New Changes)|link=Beautiful Things 1448055045_NUP_171464_2723_t1070_h010b6c2f6ce46fb1b6177914565d1f021963910e.jpg|Against All Odds (Take a Look at Me Now) (Guilty Pleasures)|link=Against All Odds (Take a Look at Me Now) ;Duets ep4f (49edsc.jpg|I'll Be There (Tristan) (Dynamic Partners)|link=I'll Be There ep4f(3).jpg|Sad Song (Robin) (Dramatic Show-choirs)|link=Sad Song ep4f(4).jpg|Why Don't You Love Me (Robin) (The Broken Note)|link=Why Don't You Love Me Ep4ffffffffffffffffff.jpg|Things I'll Never Say (Logan) (Something New)|link=Things I'll Never Say ;Solos In a Group Number Category:Main Character Category:Teen Justice